We're Partners
by SSEE729
Summary: After Luke and Andy break up Sam Swarek makes sure that his partner is alright. Sam and Andy develop their friendship more and learn that no matter what they're partners and they will always be their for eachother. Rated T for language but might change.


_**This is my first Rookie Blue fanfic. Please review and let me know what you think!**_

"You asswhole! You jackass!" Sam Swarek grunted as he walked into the locker room quickly, slamming Luke Callaghan's locker closed and grabbing Callaghan's shirt and pinning him hard against the locker.

"_What!_ What are you doing! Let go of me! What are you talking about?" Callaghan said quickly trying to get out from Swarek's grasp. Swarek slammed Callaghan against the locker again still grabbing his shirt tightly.

"Don't give me that! You know exactly what I'm talking about. My only question is how could you? I told you not to screw it up and you" Sam clenched Luke's shirt and spoke so closely to Luke's face that Luke could feel the spit coming out of his mouth with every angry word that Sam shouted.

"I just-" Luke said nervously trying to get away from the locker. Luckily for Sam the locker room was empty and nobody was going to help Luke get away.

"You just _what_? You just _cheated_ on the girl who is so in love with you for reasons I don't understand! Andy's crazy about you and you _cheat_ on her!" Sam yelled as he slammed Luke against the locker.

"Sam-" Luke said as he tried to get out of Sam's grasp. Luke closed his eyes tightly.

"No, no, you don't get to talk. You're going to listen to me. Look at me." Sam said quickly. "Look at me!" Sam said again louder when Luke didn't open his eyes. Luke opened his eyes slowly and Sam could see that they were wet and shiny.

" That girl is _amazing_. You understand me? She puts her heart into everything she does and everyone she knows. Andy doesn't deserve to be put through this, especially by you. She deserves more." Sam said in a whisper that was quick and scary.

"Who does she deserve Sam?" Luke said quickly with a mocking look on his face. "You?" Sam slammed him harder against the locker.

"I _told_ you that there is nothing going on with McNally and me! You're an idiot! You threw all you had with her away that's your fault. You ass! McNally and I are friends. Just friends. I care about her because she is my _friend_. But that's probably not something you know about." Sam said angrily. The color in his face getting red and his voice louder.

"You know what, Sammy? I don't think this is really your business." Luke said looking around to make sure nobody was in the locker room.

"This is my business, Luke. Andy's my friend and my partner. I care about her. So this_ is_ my business. Because _Andy_ is my business. And don't call me that. Only my friends can call me that." Sam Swarek shook his head.

"I thought we were friends." Luke spat with a sly smile.

"Maybe." Sam said. "But not anymore. Stay away from me and stay away from McNally. Now get out of my sight before I hit you. Because if you stand here for one more minute I'm not going to be able to stop myself from punching you in the face."

"So what, you're going to hit me? Sam, we're going to have to work together. Andy and I are going to have to work together."

"Yea and that's disappointing. But we aren't friends and don't expect any of the officers to stay friends with you long either. Oliver and Noelle will hate you. You know why? Because they care about McNally too. And so does Traci, Dov, Chris, and Gail. This whole division cares about her. I guess you're the only one who doesn't." Sam said while getting closer to Luke's face.

"I do. I just-" Luke started to say but Sam cut him off as he slammed him.

"No. If you cared about her you wouldn't have cheated on her! You wouldn't have humiliated her! Now you listen to me. You will handle this how she wants to handle this. You will not tell anyone that you cheated on her. You will let Andy make up the story and you will go along with whatever she wants. Even though you don't deserve it Andy will probably make it look like your a pretty good guy. She's good like that." Sam said through gritted teeth.

"Sam-"

"What are you going to _explain_ it to me? Come on. Tell me." Sam said quickly.

Luke didn't explain anything and sighed and shrugged.

"Exactly. I didn't think so. We're done talking." Sam said quickly as he hit Luke against the locker again and let go of his shirt. Sam glared at Luke as he walked out of the locker room to find McNally for their assignment.


End file.
